


A Twist of Fate

by Asego



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asego/pseuds/Asego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece looking at how an AU might have come about, and its consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU prompt from springhole.net: "A minor protagonist and a minor villain switch roles."  
> I know these characters aren't really minor in many people's opinions, but I don't have the books to reference at the moment.  
> I may write a third chapter, it depends on my mood.

Looking up from his drink, Roran finally took note of the paper tacked to the wall. To his surprise, it had a picture of his adopted brother on it. Being illiterate, he had to seek some help reading it.

"You there," he slurred at the tavern owner, "wha's that sign say?"

"It's offering a reward for some boy, and a fine one at that. Dangerous or not, that's a reward I intend to collect if I ever see him."

Despite the drunk stupor, it was suddenly obvious what had happened. Eragon had somehow become a noteworthy adversary of the crown, and in doing so had forsaken his former home. The Ra'zac had inevitably come to collect Roran, but the people of Carvahall  agreed they would never leave them alone even if they did hand him over. So it came to pass that, after the empire's soldiers had seen how well thatch roof burned after a mere accident, Roran could only stare as the village burned with its inhabitants. After the tragedy - no, the heinous crime - Roran had wandered aimlessly through the village until he sank to the ground where Horst's forge was still outlined in stone pillars. As he kneeled there, weeping for all that had been lost, he sensed the soldiers approaching.

It was a legendary fight, worthy of being sung all across the land alongside the most heroic of epics. Roran picked up the nearest tool, a common hammer, and fought with fury and rage the likes of which are seen once in an elf's lifetime. Soldier after soldier fell under his blows; spears snapped; helmets caved. At the end, he stood there alone, surrounded by the bodies of average men just like him.

As he started to comprehend what he had done, he became sickened. Sickened not at himself, but at those who had forced him into such a situation. It was then that he decided to hunt them down, starting with the lowest rung: the Ra'zac.

So far his search had been fruitless, and he spent most of his time in bars trying to drown his memories. But Eragon, who he had presumed to be dead, he could find. Eragon, who had brought the empire to Carvahall. Eragon, who had left with no warning and no explanation. Eragon, who now stood opposed to all Roran had ever known.

With a yell, Roran threw his drink to the ground. "Hey!" the owner exclaimed, "You'll have to pay for that!" Ignoring him, Roran stood up to walk out.

Not standing for the mistreatment, the owner left the bar and continued yelling at Roran. His mistake though, was putting his hand on Roran's shoulder to get his attention. Chaos erupted as the owner fell into two others with a broken nose.


End file.
